


Atadura

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sería de la relación de Himuro Tatsuya y Murasakibara Atsushi sin el sexo, el juego de control y unas cuantas ataduras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atadura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Cadiie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Cadiie).



> Este fanfic lo subí bajo el seudónimo de ShittoKuro. es completamente de mi autoría.

Vació el cubalibre de un solo trago, era hora de regresar. Unas señoritas habían estado observándolo desde hacía un par de minutos y antes que llegaran a conversar con él prefería marcharse. No quería distracciones o interrupciones en su deliciosa espera. Salió del restaurante del hotel ante la mirada decepcionada de las jovencitas; caminó al ascensor con total tranquilidad. El vestíbulo, de un corte bastante elegante, era una amplia estancia decorada con colores neutros, amoblado conservador y plantas perfectamente cuidadas puestas en lugares estratégicos para darle un toque de vida al lugar, las lámparas de araña sin un estilo tan rebuscado iluminaban perfectamente el lugar; a un lado del ascensor, en la pared lateral, una pequeña fuente de granito dejaba escuchar el sonido del agua, era un sonido relajante en combinación con la música ambiental. Un hotel de lujo que había logrado combinar un estilo rústico con la modernidad.  
Himuro Tatsuya entró al ascensor y esperó a subir los quince pisos. Era un cliente habitual en ese lugar, una vez por mes reservaba la misma habitación desde hacía un par de años, cinco exactamente. Sin importarle su trabajo, vida social o estatus, lograba pasar una noche en compañía de su amigo. Muchas veces se encontraba expectante a que llegara el día de su cita, otras tantas prefería dar punto final a esa relación, sin embargo siempre regresaba: el mismo hotel, la misma habitación, la misma compañía, un éxtasis diferente.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Himuro sonrió como saludo a una pareja que salía de su habitación, la chica le guiñó el ojo al pasar. Siempre lo mismo, se sabía un rompecorazones, aunque poco le importaba. Esperó a que la pareja subiera al ascensor para pasar la tarjeta electrónica por la cerradura de su habitación; la sonrisa se desvaneció, no así las ansias y el delicioso hormigueo tan emocionante como tortuoso.  
Abrió la puerta. Con toda tranquilidad entró y paseó por el living; corrió las persianas con las cortinas y se detuvo a admirar el enigmático paisaje que la ciudad por la noche le mostraba: un cúmulo de lucecitas brillantes en un paraje oscuro representando un pequeño mundo que no duerme. Tatsuya respiró profundo sintiendo una leve sensación de triunfo; orgulloso y altivo dejó el ventanal para dirigirse a la habitación. Abrió. El pechó se hinchó de una satisfactoria sensación de control.  
—Atsushi —habló. Su tono condescendiente alertó al mayor.  
Himuro se acercó al vestidor, lento en sus acciones a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba y profundizaba, se quitó el traje a la medida que llevaba puesto, le siguió la corbata y el cinturón, se desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón sin quitárselos y salió del vestidor. Cada que veía al pelimorado su corazón mandaba un ráfaga de adrenalina exquisita y placentera a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, y más a sus partes íntimas. Se acercó apenas haciendo ruido sobre la alfombra.  
Tatsuya se sentó en la cama al lado de Murasakibara revisando que las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente tensas o si la fuerza del más alto había conseguido aflojarlas. Todo estaba en orden. Himuro dejó la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Le era esplendoroso ver el paisaje de la ciudad junto al reflejo del interior de la habitación, más específicamente al hombre que yacía en la cama:   
Murasakibara Atsushi se encontraba sobre el colchón, boca abajo, una de sus piernas estaba doblada siendo sujetada de la pantorrilla al muslo con una correa de cuero, mientras que la otra era alzada através de gruesas cuerdas de cáñamo anudadas a su tobillo y sujetadas en el dosel de la cama; en esa posición toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se encontraba levantada. Con las manos esposadas en su espalda todo su peso recaía en su pecho; con una mordaza de bola en la boca y un antifaz en los ojos, tenía que girar la cabeza a un lado para poder respirar. El cuerpo entero estaba tenso, habían pasado dos horas de estar en la misma posición.  
Atsushi movió la cabeza tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro.  
—¿Cansado? —preguntó— Todavía puedo esperar otro par de horas, Atsushi—. El mayor comenzó a reprochar. Himuro se volteó y exhaló sonoramente para ser escuchado, se acercó a la cama mientras hablaba—: No seas impaciente, la noche aun es joven y, sobre todo, tengo muchas ganas de divertirme —susurró a escasos centímetros de su amante—. Por estas horas eres completamente mío, que no se te olvide.  
Murasakibara gruño, no parecía contento. Himuro, observando con insano interés, acarició los fuertes brazos del mayor, la espalda alta dando un suave masaje a los omoplatos; subió por los costados y el abdomen, tan tensos que parecían esculpidos en piedra. En ese punto Murasakibara comenzó a retorcerse buscando mayor contando de las manos del pelinegro a la vez que deseaba ser liberados de esa posición. Al llegar a los muslos Himuro repartió suaves mordidas que más se acercaban a ser besos; con ello pudo observar como el sexo de Atsushi, colgando, se endurecía poco a poco.  
—Aun es pronto para que te excites, ni te he tocado como es debido, ¿o es a causa de esto? —preguntó jalando hacia afuera la correa de cuero que doblaba su pierna, separándolas en un movimiento brusco. Murasakibara gruñó más fuerte—. Venga, Atsushi, a mí no me engañas, sé más honesto como lo es tu cuerpo —dijo tomando el sexo ya prácticamente erecto.  
Repartió unas cuantas caricias antes de volver a concentrarse en la faena de recorrer sus piernas. De forma sutil, tranquila y desesperante, Himuro llegó a las cuerdas que alzaban el cuerpo del mayor, debajo de ellas el tobillo parecía enrojecido y el pie más pálido por la falta de circulación; mordió la planta, lamió el empeine, jugó con los dedos sintiendo como el cuerpo inmovilizado temblaba y daba ligeros saltos cuando alguna de sus zonas erógenas era asaltada por la boca de Himuro.  
—Mira nada más, estás empapado —dijo al acercarse al rostro del pelimorado. Con la mordaza de bola toda la saliva le escurrió hasta dejar la sábana mojada y una parte de sus cabellos húmedos. Tatsuya le quitó la mordaza, lo primero que el mayor hizo fue inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.  
—Muro-chin, no seas cruel —se quejó apenas pudo hablar—. Ya no siento el pie.  
—¿Entonces por qué te pusiste tan duro, Atsushi? —contraatacó. Murasakibara giró la cabeza en un movimiento negativo, no podía renegarle nada—. ¿Quieres que te suelte sin antes haberte follado? —preguntó sobre la oreja del más alto; su tono era una combinación de seguridad y burla, mordió el lóbulo al saber de antemano la respuesta.  
—Si Muro-chin ya lo sabe ¿para qué me hace esas preguntas?  
—Porque me gusta escucharte decir que me quieres aquí dentro —respondió haciendo un lugar entre las nalgas del mayor y metiendo un dedo en su interior. En un movimiento involuntario, Atsushi cerró las piernas—. Vaya, eso no se hace; creo que tendré que enseñarte nuevamente que no puedes resistirte.  
Himuro no perdió más el tiempo, se despojó de la ropa que aun conservaba y se acomodó entre las piernas de Murasakibara quien no se había percatado de nada por culpa del antifaz y al saber lo que venía se retorció incómodo.  
—Primero desátame, Muro-chin —pidió, ruego que Himuro pasó de largo.  
Lo penetró de una sola estocada fuerte y profunda. Murasakibara mordió la sábana y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo, la posición era incómoda, le dolían las piernas y la espalda alta, aun con eso le fue placentero sentirse lleno, expandido en todos los ángulos. Las sensaciones eran más fuertes, las ataduras lo llevaban a un límite extraño. Sin poderse mover confiaba que Himuro lo llevaría por sendas de placer, lo arrastraría a un mundo con excitantes ligaduras, bajo sus órdenes y al filo de su mandato. Y todo eso le era liberador. Amaba esa sensación de libertad, que en su rutinaria y plena vida no lograba conseguir.  
Las estocadas fueron una secuencia inclemente. Murasakibara intentó mover las manos, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue enrojecer su piel a causa de las esposas. En ese punto Himuro dejó de moverse, salió y jalando la punta de la cuerda dejó caer el cuerpo de bruces sobre la cama. Al fin libre, en parte.  
—Voltéate —ordenó dándole el tiempo suficiente para que a Murasakibara le regresara la circulación a su pierna; mantenía la otra aun atada así que le costó más trabajo de lo querido acatar la orden terminando con la rodilla en alto y los cabellos lilas tapando su rostro. Tatsuya se sentó sobre sus piernas.  
—Muro-chin, duele la espalda —se quejó, los brazos entre su cuerpo y la cama alcanzaron un ángulo nada agradable.  
—¿Y no te gusta? ¿Quieres que pare?  
El breve silencio que se formó fue cortado por un jadeo del más grande al sentir como su erecto miembro era empujado hacia su abdomen y masajeado con suave firmeza. Himuro se inclinó y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Murasakibara.  
—Silencio —ordenó. Fue obedecido en todo el tiempo que el masaje al miembro duró, pero cuando Himuro se concentró en el glande con lentos movimientos y con el preseminal que le ayudaba a tener una sensación más exquisita fue suficiente para volver a lanzar otro jadeo.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó, no podía hablar bien entre sus respiraciones profundas.  
—Atsushi, tienes que aprender a obedecer —comentó el pelinegro dejando su faena de excitar a su amante para tomar nuevamente la mordaza de la boca—. Abre la boca— dijo a escasos centímetros de la bola en los labios. Murasakibara cerró la boca—. Abre —repitió, el tono de su voz era varios niveles más autoritario. Atsushi terminó cediendo—. Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Atsushi?  
El pelimorado soltó un gruñido, acción que Himuro tomó como afirmativa. Ante esa nueva posición el pelinegro alzó las caderas y se dejó caer sobre el miembro del más alto, soltó una sonora exclamación quedándose inmóvil mientras se acostumbraba a la invasión de su cuerpo. Murasakibara solo pudo gruñir de forma ronca y llena de éxtasis; los juegos de Himuro cambiando roles siempre lo dejaban sin aliento, nunca sabía de qué forma Tatsuya lo sorprendería.  
Los movimientos poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en una danza de ambas caderas para alcanzar el orgasmo. Himuro le arrancó el antifaz al pelimorado, le gustaba que lo observara con esa particular manera que su amante poseía: intimidante, pasional, hambrienta, sus ojos podían tener un matiz de inmenso poder; no le quedaban más opciones que rendirse ante esos ojos púrpuras o desafiarlos. Siempre le habían gustado los retos.

 

Lo primero que hizo Murasakibara al tener las manos libres fue masajearse las muñecas y el tobillo, realmente no le dolían las marcas rojizas, le molestaba más el hecho de ver la línea que atravesaba su piel, Himuro nunca le había dejado señal alguna. Había inflado levemente las mejillas en un sutil puchero.  
—Esta vez Muro-chin fue más cruel por dejarme tanto tiempo atado —rezongó girando la cabeza dignamente. El pelinegro cogió con gentileza las manos del mayor, sobó la piel enrojecida dando de vez en cuando pequeños besos.  
—Lo siento, Atsushi; parecía que lo disfrutabas. ¿Ya no quieres que te ate? —preguntó colocando un mechón de cabello lila tras la oreja.  
—Sólo no me dejes tanto tiempo —murmuró aun haciendo puchero.  
—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Me iré yo primero si no te molesta. Espero poder cerrar un contrato —dijo tomando su ropa y metiéndose en el vestidor.  
—Es la una de la madrugada, ¿vas a trabajar?  
—Mi compañero llevó a una posible clienta a un bar cerca de aquí, y al parecer necesita ayuda para convencerla.  
—Dijiste que tenías toda la noche para mí —comentó sin ser reproche, seguía sentado en la cama sin señal de levantarse.  
—Eso fue parte del juego, Atsushi. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez estaré contigo toda la noche.  
Murasakibara no respondió, continuó en la cama mientras Tatsuya paseaba por todo el cuarto terminando de arreglarse e, impecable como siempre, salió de la habitación del hotel tan sólo dedicándole una sonrisa. Apenas y pensando que hacer, el pelimorado volteó a la puerta al escuchar que la volvían a abrir.  
—Atsushi —lo llamó Himuro y le aventó algo a las manos—. Nos vemos.  
Murasakibara cogió en el aire la paleta que el pelinegro le había lanzado, ese detalle le alegró lo que restaba de la noche.

*~*~*~*~*~*

La pastelería de Murasakibara Atsushi era una de las más socorridas. Con gran fama y prestigio, las reservaciones tenían que hacerse a veces hasta con meses de anticipación, y la clientela no dejaba de consumir los dulces y pasteles durante todo el día. Era un verdadero éxito, lo que le daba a Murasakibara mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre. Fuera del ámbito laboral, su vida también podía considerarse como «perfecta»: no tenía nada que le faltara y lo que no necesitaba Atsushi era capaz de ignorar. Era respetado e incluso temido ya que todo aquel que lo conocía estaba al tanto que su actitud tan relajada y tranquila solo ocultaba a alguien fuerte, un tanto egoísta y en algunas ocasiones avaricioso. Si Atsushi quería algo, lo tomaba; y eso incluía también su relación con cierto pelinegro, excompañero de preparatoria.   
De Himuro Tatsuya no podía decir que lo quería a él, de ninguna forma; eran amigos, fueron compañeros de equipo además de confidentes. Su relación se basaba en eso: la confianza. Murasakibara estaba seguro que jamás sería traicionado por Himuro y de igual forma creía ciegamente que Tatsuya confiaba en él. Sin traiciones y con una amistad perfectamente delineada. A Himuro era el único al que podía decirle lo cansado que estaba de ser el «temido y fuerte» ya que el pelinegro de alguna u otra forma era capaz de contrarrestar su presencia tan aplastante. Mientras que la frustración de cumplir el deseo de Tatsuya por sobresalir y ser el mejor, el número uno, era escuchada sin tapujos ni juicios.  
Ambos encontraron la solución perfecta una noche por mes, en la misma habitación del mismo hotel.  
Para ellos, mes con mes había un pedido especial, un viaje de negocios, un nuevo curso intensivo de repostería, un posible cierre de contrato, alguna excusa para desaparecer una noche, reencontrarse durante ocho horas y perderse en el desierto del calor abrazador entre dos cuerpos, encadenarse mutuamente y probar una deliciosa catarsis. Sin culpas ni remordimientos, solo sexo, placer y desahogo, sin hacerle daño a alguien.  
Pero en ese nuevo mes las cosas no pintaban como deberían. Una enorme nube negra se formó por encima del pelimorado al recibir casi al mismo tiempo dos mensajes de texto para ponerlo en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo. Imposible. Murasakibara debía de rechazar a alguien, y la nube negra se intensificó. Atsushi se quitó el gorro que usaba para cocinar, jamás había necesitado declinar una oferta; lo lógico era rechazar a Himuro, era lo más «correcto», sin embargo sabía que eso para el pelinegro era una especie de traición, rompería la confianza que siempre había mantenido en él ya que sus encuentros tenían día, hora, fecha y lugar desde hacía años. Lo último que quería era traicionar a Himuro. Atsushi suspiró, como era molesto ese tipo de situaciones. Escribió un mensaje para confirmar la hora con Himuro, pero el peso de su mano izquierda no dejó que lo mandara, borró el mensaje y escribió otro donde se disculpaba por no poder encontrarse con él ese mes, lo envió. La primera cancelación desde que empezaron su relación.  
Esperó un largo rato observando su móvil, quería que Himuro le contestara, lo regañara o lo mandara al diablo, tal vez con alguna esperanza de ser comprendido y perdonado, recibir algo, lo que fuera. El celular se mantuvo en silencio e impávido. Eso era mil veces peor, más frustrante.

Sacó las llaves de la cerradura y las guardó dentro de la chamarra, tenía poco tiempo si quería llegar a la hora acordada. La pastelería se encontraba a mitad de calle así que Murasakibara caminó los metros necesarios hasta llegar a la intersección. Lo mejor y más rápido era tomar un taxi, pero quería caminar, despejarse un poco de la decepcionante sensación de haberle cancelado a Himuro  
Justamente esa tarde debía de tomar el camino contrario, perderse entre las calles del centro de la ciudad y llegar al hotel de siempre. Se suponía que en menos de una hora debía de entrar en la mima habitación de cada mes, despojarse de toda ropa y dejar a Tatsuya moldear su cuerpo con metros y metros de cuerda y amarres dejando sus extremidades en una posición incómoda e indecorosa; se le privaría del habla y la vista a merced de todo lo que el pelinegro quisiera hacer: abandonarlo un par de horas, follárselo sin consideración, convertirse en el mejor amante y tratarlo con inusitada delicadeza o empalarse en su miembro hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo. Cualquier cosa estaba permitida, Himuro siempre velaría por su integridad y satisfacción, nunca sería lastimado.  
Himuro jamás lo traicionaría.  
Y justo en ese momento Murasakibara se alejaba de ese escenario sintiendo el gusanito de la duda por la decisión que tomó, una leve inquietud de estar haciendo lo que no quería.  
Atsushi se detuvo al doblar la intersección. Himuro se acercaba a él, elegante, orgulloso y altivo; el pelinegro, paso a paso, le daba la confianza que tanta falta le hacía. Ni Himuro debía de estar ahí, ni él debía de estar esperando alguna orden para acatarla. Lo correcto para Murasakibara era seguir adelante y llegar a casa; sin embargo con cada segundo que transcurría la adrenalina, la ansiedad y el expectante sabor del placer le llenaron el cuerpo de éxtasis hasta el punto de nublar su mente y silenciar su raciocinio. Por sí solo Atsushi había tomado una decisión sin estar seguro de ello y bien sabía que si Himuro le ordenaba algo lo acataría sin rechistar ya que en sus órdenes no había duda y confiaba en él ciegamente.  
—Sígueme —susurró, Tatsuya, apenas pasó al lado del más alto. Siguió su camino sin detenerse a dar explicaciones u observar si Atsushi lo estaba siguiendo.  
Llegaron a la casa del pelinegro. Pocas veces Murasakibara había estado en ese lugar; se sentía un tanto incómodo y más por la actitud que demostraba su amante. Por mucha confianza que tuvieran estaban en el espacio completamente personal de Himuro; ahí era dueño, creador, era un íntimo lugar que lo representaba, y por sus actitudes y lo que iba a ocurrir una leve inquietud revoloteaba en su mente. Le era claro que Tatsuya se encontraba enfadado, eso era molesto, en esas condiciones prefería ahorrarse el mal trago. Se dirigieron directamente a la habitación principal donde Tatsuya, con acciones toscas y rápidas, quitó el edredón y las sábanas a la cama dejando el colchón limpio.  
—Desnúdate y súbete a la cama —ordenó y entró al baño. Murasakibara observó la cama y la puerta donde el pelinegro había entrado, exhaló fastidiado y comenzó a desvestirse.  
Cuando Himuro salió del baño vestido sólo con una bata afelpada, encontró a Murasakibara sentado en la cama, desnudo y con un aire que parecía niño regañado.  
—Súbete —dijo, llevaba un par de correas en la mano junto a unas esposas, las hebillas tintinearon al caminar.  
—Muro-chin, estás enojado —dijo sin ser pregunta.  
—Calla, Atsushi. Este será tu castigo por cancelar —contestó colocando una correa en el cuello y otra en sus muñecas sujetándolas por la espalda—. Creí que había quedado claro que no puedes desobedecerme —habló mientras ponía de bruces al mayor, acomodó un par de almohadas debajo de la pelvis y le dobló las piernas para esposarlas de los tobillos y atar las tres correas entre sí sobre la espalda.  
Se acomodó entre sus piernas dando una fuerte nalgada que enseguida dejó enrojecida la piel. Atsushi se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al sentir otra nalgada en el lado contrario.  
—Pero yo no podía decir que no…  
—Calla, no quiero escuchar tus razones —interrumpió inclinándose hacia delante y amordazando al mayor—. En estos momentos solo debes entender que jamás voy a permitir una negativa de tu parte —habló tan cerca y bajo en el oído que Murasakibara se le enchinó la piel y trató de arquear la espalda—. No importa quién te necesite, nunca me vas a cancelar, ¿entendido?  
El pelimorado gruñó y asintió al mismo tiempo, no solo eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente, también eran las uñas del pelinegro que se paseaban libremente por toda la extensión de su espalda: una maraña de suaves líneas rojizas, trazos que en un par de horas desaparecerían, sin embargo que en el acto era una explosión de sensaciones.  
Pero nada comparado con la exquisita presión que hacía el sexo despierto de Tatsuya entre sus nalgas, sin adentrarse a un punto más lejano que la piel exterior, rozando tan solo la superficie de su esfínter; moviéndose cadenciosamente, empapando poco a poco su trasero, incitando sin darle a probar lo que su cuerpo exigía al intentar moverse y buscar mayor contacto, pero con las ataduras era una faena imposible.  
—Dime, Atsushi, ¿sabes por qué después de tanto tiempo, tu vida y la mía, seguimos jugando, revolcándonos como dos niños? —al hablar Himuro jaló más la cuerda que sujetaba el cuello del mayor.  
La pregunta no necesitaba ser respondida, ambos sabían la razón, un único motivo que era cumplido por la confianza que perduraba entre ellos y la fuerza de Atsushi siendo doblegada por la enajenación de Himuro, convirtiendo todo en deseo y placer. Ese deseo llamado necesidad. Necesidad de poner su cuerpo y dignidad en manos de otro. Necesidad de poder moldear a su antojo la vida de alguien más. Simple necesidad de saberse unidos. Sin amor, sin romance, incluso en esos momentos sin amistad.  
—Si no quieres sentirte asfixiado levanta la cabeza —dijo jalando la correa hacia arriba. Por un momento sintió la resistencia de Murasakibara, sin embargo al pasar los segundos la fuerza fue disminuyendo—. Eres un buen chico, Atsushi —susurró en su oído al inclinarse hacia delante; con la mano que tenía sujeto el cinturón cogió un mechón de cabello lila y jaló hacia atrás con fuerza. Murasakibara jadeó sonoramente— Trata de relajarte que puede doler.  
Al terminar de hablar empujó su cadera hacia el frente llegando hasta lo más hondo en el cuerpo del mayor, soltó un siseo al sentirse tan presionado y un golpe de excitación le nubló la consciencia a causa de los fuertes gruñidos del pelimorado; no se controló más, comenzó a moverse con prisa recargando sus brazos en la espalda alta de Murasakibara tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible.  
Atsushi intentaba mantenerse firme, sin embargo su cuerpo entero temblaba con cada escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal cuando Himuro tocaba su próstata; la presión en su cuello, que no le dejaba bajar la cabeza, le retenía de una forma mínima el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones y de ahí a su sangre, comenzaba a marearse; tanto placer era demasiado. De su barbilla escurría saliva y su garganta no podía detener los gemidos; cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Sin ver nada, sólo oyendo el obsceno ruido de la pelvis de Himuro chocar contra sus nalgas en combinación con los jadeos de ambos. Todo sonido retumbaba en su cabeza, el placer palpitaba en sus sienes y con cada temblor se acercaba al clímax, no había nada más que Himuro encima de él cerrándole pensamiento y voluntad a la vez que abría un camino de deliciosa docilidad. Mismo camino que había recorrida infinidad de ocasiones.

 

Un par de horas después Murasakibara salió de la casa mucho más tranquilo, relajado en cuerpo y alma decidió caminar las calles que lo separaban de la estación del metro. No estuvo bien lo que hizo, no debió de haber seguido a Himuro, sin embargo seguía sin haber remordimiento; saber que se había creado un problema en su «perfecta» vida era en cierta forma excitante. No solo con el sexo, también en sus acciones Himuro estaba siendo influyente en él; eso no debiera de pasar y aun así Murasakibara siguió caminando calmado, feliz.  
Al salir de la estación del tren, un coche se detuvo frente a él, Atsushi no se preocupó. Subió al automóvil enfurruñándose en el asiento trasero y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto hasta su hogar. Al llegar a la entrada principal de la residencia donde vivía, el chofer le abrió la puerta; antes de salir, Atsushi sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el anillo de platino que veintinueve días al mes cargaba diligentemente; se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, le sonrió a la pieza de joyería tan exquisita y delicada, igual que su pareja. Salió del coche y entró a su hogar.  
—Atsushi, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado —Fueron las palabras de recibimiento de parte de la persona con la cual Murasakibara había atado su vida hasta que la muerte los separara.  
—Salió un trabajo especial de improvisto, Aka-chin, y tuve que ir a entregarlo personalmente. Disculpa por no avisarte y no poder llegar a la cena —contestó cabizbajo.  
—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con sinceridad.  
Murasakibara se acercó a él y le besó la frente. Cuánto amaba a ese hombre.


End file.
